(Un)Requited Love
by CateandBaze4evr
Summary: Much awaited sequel to James, My Boyfriend! This is Marlene and Sirius's story. While their friends are in committed relationships, Marlene and Sirius find themselves lonely and bored. What kind of trouble can they cook up together? And what effect will their past and burning chemistry have on them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, my lovely readers! I'm back! And I'm happy to say I'm bringing you the sequel to James, My Boyfriend! This is Marlene and Sirius's story, and I'm really hoping you guys with enjoy this as much as James, My Boyfriend. Please, please, please, read and review this and let me know what you think. I want to hear everything. The good, the bad, the critique and the praise. **

**On that note, enjoy! :)**

**The Lonely Ones**

What's your problem Marlene? He's just a stupid bloody arse anyhow. He's not worth your time or efforts! I thought to myself as I sat in the Gryffindor common room, trying to do my History of Magic homework. I had read the first sentence of the assigned chapter twelve times and everytime I got to the end of the sentence my mind began to wander yet again. And of course, the subject of the wandering was the one thing-person, I should say-that I didn't want to think about at all.

I sighed and threw myself sideways, kicking my feet over one arm of the chair I was sitting in, resting my head over the other arm. I closed the book and rested it on my stomach. Trying to do my work right now was obviously pointless. I decided to take a small nap while waiting for Alice to return from whatever she was doing-probably hooking up with Frank Longbottom in some broom closet somewhere. I knew Lily was busy with James, as she always seemed to be now-God, did I sound bitter or what?-so Alice was the only one 'available' for girl talk. I snorted to myself. I couldn't help but see the irony in my situation. I had always been the girl with boyfriends, or at least with boys to snog on occasion, but now both of my shy and quiet girlfriends were in serious relationships and I was alone, hung up on the biggest playboy in the school, all because I was foolish enough to have believed that I would be able to change him. As if I was special enough for that.

Just as my eyes began to drift shut I heard the portrait swing open, revealing the door to the common room. I was hidden behind the giant chair I was in, my feet barely peeking out over the arm, so whoever entered wouldn't see me unless I made my presence known, but I wasn't really in the mood for company. I peeked my head around the back of the chair to see who was coming in and bit back a groan. Think of the devil and he shall appear, apparently.

Sirius Black had come slinking into the common room, though he hadn't noticed me yet. His head was bowed, his shoulders hunched. His hands were buried deep in his pockets and the cocky demenor that he usually sported was nowhere to be seen. I felt a faint tug at my heartstrings but I managed to shake it off. I had been foolish and easily hurt by this boy before, and I knew to have my guard up whenever I was around him now.

Aftering ensuring my walls were completely errected, I took a deep breath and called out to him. "Why so melancholy Black?" I asked, a teasing lilt in my voice.

I sat and watched him pause on his path to the boys' dormitory staircase. Before he turned, he squared his shoulders as if bracing himself to face me. That stung a little. Did he think I was going to throw myself at him or fall at his feet, begging for another chance? I shook that thought off, not wanting to linger on it too long.

"Well, 'ello there Marlene," Sirius drawled in his deep voice. I fought back the shivers that his deep, slow drawl caused. "What're you doing all by yourself?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, briefly comtemplated making something up-preferably something involving a boy to make him jealous-but then decided to go with the truth. "I _was _trying to do my History of Magic assignment, but that was boring me out of my skull, so now I'm just waiting around for Alice."

Sirius chuckled as he sat down in the chair across from mine. "I'm familiar with the waiting around bit, not so much with the homework bit."

"Sirius Black, waiting around? Oh please." I smirked. "You've probably never had to wait around for anything in your entire life."

I had been expecting him to chuckle and make a comment-probably a dirty one-or something along those lines. Instead, he got quiet and looked away from me and towards the fire, but I still caught a glimpse of the stormy expression on his face.

"Oi. Did I just put my foot in my mouth without realizing it?" I asked, my voice soft. I felt bad, and I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't know what Sirius's life was like. I barely knew him. Just because we had snogged and few times in fifth year didn't mean I knew anything about him.

Sirius looked back at me, his expression clear and uncomplicated again, but his eyes were still dark and stormy looking. I bit my lip, and even though I told myself not to, I couldn't help but feel a little thrill when his eyes dropped to my mouth and lingered for a moment. When his eyes returned to meet mine, the stormy look was gone, replaced by what I thought was a spark of desire-but then again that could very well be wishful thinking.

"I never used to have to wait around for anything, but that was before all my friends became bloody gits and fell in love. James and Remus are never around, thanks to Lily and that Emma girl. I haven't had a good bit of mischief in a while."

I blinked, a little taken aback by his honest answer. Sirius was lonely. All his friends had left him alone because they were in relationships. Our situations were the same, I realized. Then I shook my head. I could _not _go there again. I would not get caught up in Sirius Black and let him stomp all over my heart again, just because we were both _lonely._

"And let me guess, what's a Marauder without mischief?" I teased, trying to distract myself from the pull that I still felt towards Sirius. There was a time I had believed that meant we were soul mates, meant to be together, but I knew better now. It was lust, plain and simple. Sirius was great for a good snog, but ask for anything more and he'd be gone quicker than you could snap your fingers and summon a house elf.

"Exactly." Sirius grinned, leaning forward. I scooted back in my chair, trying to be discreet but by the way his shoulders stiffened and his smiled hardened, I knew he noticed.

I hated that things were so forced between us when we were alone. When everyone was together, on the rare occasion that occured anymore, we were fine. There was friendly banter, maybe some flirting, but none of the awkwardness that surrounded us now. Even just last month, at the party in the Head dormitory, I had thought things were better between us. Thanks to the game of Truth or Dare, we had had a heady snog, but there was nothing awkward between us afterward, so I didn't understand why there was now.

"So go cause some mischief, Sirius. I'm sure you could recruit anyone you needed, and they would be more than willing to help you out." I smirked at him. "Or are you losing your charming touch?"

He rolled his eyes. "Me? Lose my touch? Ha. You, Marly, know exactly how charming my touch is. I'm sure you know that's not something I could lose."

I blushed furiously at that-both the insinuation that I wasn't virtuous, because I was, and he knew that we had only snogged and nothing more, and the use of my shortened name, which he used to whisper in my ear, making me fall even more in love with him, only to break my heart later -and it took a lot to make me blush. Unlike Lily, with her red hair, hot temper, and quick-to-blush skin, I had long black hair-long enough to brush my lower back when it was left down-vibrant blue eyes, and despite my fair skin, I rarely blushed. Sirius chuckled, knowing that his words had effected me.

"Oi. You sure are cocky aren't you? Well, this might be some news, but I've definitely had better." I replied haughtily, turning my nose up slightly. Let him think my blush had been an angry one. "And how dare you insinuate anything about my virute."

I glared at him, biting back a laugh as I watched him try to backpeddle and make his words sound less insulting. "Marlene, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that how it sounded, really. Oi, I'm an arse, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are Black. You're a rotten bloody arse. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find Amos and spend my time with him. At least he appreciates it, and me." I said, grabbing my History of Magic book from where it had fallen to the floor and standing up.

Sirius scowled. "You're still snogging that git Diggory? What in bloody hell do you see in him?"

I stood there, studying Sirius. Was he jealous? Or was he just mad because Diggory was a Hufflepuff and he didn't want to share a 'conquest'-which is how I'm sure he viewed me-with someone of a 'lesser house'-as I knew he viewed anyone that wasn't in Gryffindor?

Unable to figure out which it was, I sighed and headed to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Before I left the common room I turned and looked back at him, only to find he was watching me. I knew it was cruel, but I couldn't help my response, even though I knew exactly what I had seen in him-the chance at true love-but look how sorely I had been disappointed. "I don't know Sirius. What did I ever see in you?"

A/N: Please, my dear lovely readers, review and let me know what you thought! Remember, reviews lead to faster updates. Also, if there is anything specific you are hoping to see, leave me a review or message me and I'll do my best to work it into the story :)


	2. Brooms and Broom Cabinets

**A/N: Second chapter in a day! I hope you are all as excited to read this as I was excited to write and upload it! **

**Brooms and Broom Cabinets**

Once I was out of the common room, away from Sirius's dark gaze, I could breathe a little easier. I shook my head and sighed. I knew it was stupid, but everytime I was around him the feelings I had felt in fifth year came rushing to the surface, and no matter how hard I tried to bury them, they were there. When I had told Lily that I was still interested in Sirius I hadn't been lying, but I had definitely downplayed my emotions.

I wasn't just interested in the boy. As stupid and foolish and wrong as it was, I was in love with him. There were times that I thought I saw a spark of the same thing I was feeling in his eyes, or his actions would lead me to believe that maybe it wasn't just me that felt this unbelievable pull. But Sirius was really good at making sure I didn't feel that way for too long. It was like he had a sensor, telling him when I was letting my walls down around him, and he did whatever he could to make sure I put them back up.

"Ugh!" I groaned, frustrated beyond belief. The few students that were still in the halls gave me strange sideways looks and I scowled at them. I knew I was being rude, but I was just so fed up with everything. I was tired of hiding my true feelings and not being able to do or say what I wanted, but unable to actually let loose, I headed for the grounds. Maybe some cool night air would help me calm down.

From my first day at Hogwarts, I was known as the strong, independent girl. I personified cool, calm, and collected. I had always kept my emotions in check. I had never done anything that would get me in trouble. I wasn't as studious as Lily, but I did all my work and I acceled in classes. And all that time, everything I was feeling was boiling beneath the surface, just waiting to be let out in some form or another.

When I had met Sirius and the other Marauders, I was fascinated with them. They didn't hesitate to do whatever they wanted. They pranked everyone, even teachers, with no qualms. They told everyone who would listen what they thought and how they felt. I craved that. I wanted to be like them, but I knew I couldn't. That just wasn't how McKinnons acted. It wasn't proper or decent-or so I had been told my whole life.

I had kissed other boys before Sirius, but I hadn't connected with any of them. They were all a means to an end, but even in the end I hadn't been satisfied. They left me feeling empty and even more alone than before. I had thought that was how it was going to be with every boy I kissed, so I decided that I wouldn't kiss another boy until at least seventh year. Maybe then it would be meaningful. Of course, thanks to Sirius, I broke that vow to myself.

_I was going to be late, I thought to myself as I half-ran, half-walked to Potions. I was never late! The halls were deserted, not even Peeves was in sight, and I knew I was going to be in trouble. _

_All of a sudden an arm shot out of the broom cupboard to my right, grabbed my arm, and dragged me in, shutting the door tightly after me. My eyes were wide and it was everything I could do to keep from screaming. What in the name of Merlin's pants was going on?_

_"What's going on?" I asked, the indignation in my voice tinged with a little bit of fear. I had heard some rumors of the cruelest Slytherin pulling students from other houses into dark places, taking all their things, and beating them up, just because they could. _

_"Lumos." whispered the boy who had pulled my into the closet. His wand lit instantly, illuminating the plains of his face, the strong jaw, the sharp cheekbones, his dark eyes shining with humor. Due to the cramped quarters we were standing extremely close together, almost every inch of our bodies touching, and I could feel his breath tickle my cheek. _

_"Sirius Black! What do you think you're doing? I'm going to be late for Potions!" I said through gritted teeth. My breathing was shallow and heavy, but I couldn't figure out why, and I couldn't quite meet his eyes directly. _

_"Oh come on Marly, you know I'm more fun than any potions lesson." Sirius grinned, leaning closer to me. What was he doing? He had never really paid attention to me before. It was always about Lily, seeing how James was so in love with her. _

_"What do you want, Black?" _

_"You." he said simply, tilting my head up so I was forced to meet his eyes. My heart jumped to my throat. What? Me? He wanted me? This had to be a prank. He was just messing with me. That was it. This was all some big, elaborate prank. _

_"Ha ha. You're funny, but the joke's over now and I really do need to get to class." I replied, scanning his face, trying to discern if he really was kidding. He seemed pretty serious though..._

_"Marlene, seriously. You've been driving me crazy since the year started."_

_I laughed. "Oh, really now? And how have I been driving you crazy?"_

_Sirius looked at me silently for a minute, his dark eyes staring into mine. It felt like he was looking into my soul. I shivered and glanced away, but I could feel him chuckle. _

_"So you really don't know you're doing it? You weren't trying to get my attention?" He sounded a little disappointed. _

_"Honestly, I wasn't. I'm not dating anyone for a while. I need a break from boys." I replied, biting my lip. He groaned, his eyes on my mouth. _

_"You've really got to stop that." _

_I raised an eyebrow. _

_"Hmm, maybe I can convince you to end this break." He said slyly. I laughed. _

_"You can try. I doubt you'll succed."_

_And then his mouth was on mine. I knew I was done for the second his lips touched mine. They were soft, and he tasted like butterbeer, which didn't make sense because you could only get that from Hogsmeade and it was still closed to the students for two months. My hands went around his neck and tangled in his black hair, which was probably the softest thing I had ever felt. His hands slid down my sides and settled on my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I sighed against his mouth and parted my lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss, which he did rather skillfully. _

_I slid my hands down his back, feeling the muscles ripple and move under my hands. He was really fit. He groaned and pulled back, kissing his way down my jaw, then my neck. I tilted my head back, exposing my neck to him. He nipped at the sensitive skin above my collar bone and I , he was good. And I was foolish. What happened to my promise to myself? What happened to no boys? I questioned myself, but I still didn't push him away. _

_There was a reason for that pact, I reasoned. There was no connection with those other boys. But this, this is different. And it was. I could feel the difference. Sirius knew just how to kiss me, and when he did there was something so infinitely right about it. There was a connection stronger than anything I had ever felt before. Was this what it felt like when you found your soul mate? I wondered. _

_After what felt like eternity, but was probably only a minute, Sirius pulled back from me completely. I ached to have his lips back against mine, but I knew I needed to show a little self control. _

_He grinned at me. "So, how'd I do?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't pretend you don't know the effect you had on me, you arse."_

_He chuckled, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. I moved my hands from around his back and rested them against his chest. I looked at my fingers as I played with the collar of his robes. _

_"So, what does this mean, Sirius?" I asked quietly. Was this a one time snog, or something more?_

_He moved one hand from my hip to tilt my chin up. His dark eyes studied me intently. "This means I like you Marly. I want to kiss you all the time, and now that I know how incredible it is, its going to be even harder for me to restrain myself."_

_I smiled. "Well, I like kissing you too."_

_"So, we'll just see how this goes then. And we'll be able to kiss whenever we want." He grinned._

_"I like the sound of that." I whispered. _

_Then his lips were on mine again, and the world fell away._

When I reached the Quidditch pitch my cheeks were flaming with the memory of my first kiss with Sirius. I hated that he still had an effect on me, and I hated that I had been so foolish when it came to him. I had basically laid my heart out and invited him to stomp on it. And even though he had hurt me so much, I still found myself craving his company. I missed his friendship. He understood me so completely, and I wanted that back. I'd give anything to have that back.

Without thinking, I grabbed a broom from the cabinet under the annoucer's booth. I only flew when I knew that no one would come and find me. I couldn't explain it, but flying was my secret. It was something that I did that was all mine. I felt free, with only the wide open sky and the wind rushing around me. Flying was my escape, and I definitely needed an escape at the moment.

I kicked off the ground and laughed out loud at the pitch in my stomach, the wind hitting my face, and the smell of the sweet night air. I loved that freedom so much. I let the sky engulf me, and I lost myself in the dark of the night.

A/N: Alright readers, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Either way, love or hate, please let me know what you thought! Remember, reviews=more chapters!

Any thoughts on what you'd like to see? What did you think about the flashback in this chapter? I felt like I needed to add a little of their history. Please review! I love you all :)


	3. The Proposition

**A/N: Well, this story hasn't gotten quite the warm reception I was hoping for. After all the love that James, My Boyfriend got, and all the requests for this sequel, I was hoping for a little more. Was that foolish of me? Perhaps. Anywho, I hope those of you that ARE reading this enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!**

**The Proposition**

"I have a proposition to make." I stated.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Sirius asked, looking up from the broom he was polishing. It was a Nimbus 1000, the best broom ever made, and you could tell how much Sirius loved it just by the way he was holding it.

"Look, Black, all of our mates are of in their own world, happy in their new relationships and all caught up in one another. I don't know about you, but I hate sulking around and being mopey. Therefore, I propose that we put our past behind us and focus on our friendship. I know you've been missing the Marauders and all the mischief you used to cause together, and I've been feeling restless myself." I paused, letting all of this sink in with him. "I couldn't think of a better way to solve both of our problems than to cause trouble."

It was the morning after my night in the sky and my head was clearer than it had been in a long while. There was no reason Sirius and I couldn't be friends. And it was true, I had been feeling restless lately. I needed something to do, and schoolwork didn't seem to be it. After thinking it through the whole night, I formulated my plan. Sirius and I would become friends. We would pull pranks and cause trouble, and I would get over my stupid feelings for him. Our relationship would become platonic, and everything would be better.

I raised my eyebrow at him, and he smirked. "You, Marlene McKinnon, want to cause trouble? I didn't know you had a troublesome bone in your body."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Black." I replied. And it was the truth. There was a lot that I had never told anybody, not even Sirius-whom I had confided a lot in when we were young and I was foolish-but there were some things that I had buried so deep inside me and I planned to keep it that way. Some secrets weren't meant to be told.

"And what makes you think I'm lonely? For all you know I could be filling my time with women and booze."

"Women and booze, eh?" I scoffed. "C'mon Black, you know you're missing the Marauders. You told me as much last night. Don't try to put up the playboy front with me, because it doesn't bother me anymore. You were a phase, one that I'm long over and done with. I just want a friend, and you're fun. Well, you used to be at least."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Used to be?! McKinnon, you obviously forgot who you're talking to, because there is no way the words used to be and fun would be in the same sentence as the name Sirius Black."

"Prove it." I challenged, fighting back a grin. I knew there was no way he would back out now. No Marauder would ever back out of a challenge.

"Alright Marlene. You want fun and pranks and mischief, you've come to the right man. We'll start tomorrow. There's a few things I need to handle first, but starting tomorrow, you and me'll be best mates." Sirius grinned, and I could see plans forming in his mind. The sparkle that I had loved so much was back in his eye. "But I'm warning you, there is no backing out of this. You wanted trouble, you're gonna get it."

I bit my lip. Was this really what I wanted? But when I noticed that his eyes had dropped to my mouth I grinned. Yes, this was what I wanted. There was no ulterior motive, all I wanted was to be friends with him and hopefully get some of the restlessness out of my soul, but hey, if he happened to realize that he wanted to be with me, that was just a plus right?

"Got it. No backing out." I agreed, nodding my head.

Sirius grinned at me, the heart-melting, leg-weakening, jaw-dropping grin that a girl would have to be blind not to be effected by. "You're just full of surprises Mar."

I smirked. "I told you Black, there's a lot you don't know about me." I stood and headed for the door to the common room. I wanted to see if I could find Alice and Lily so I could discuss what was going on with them. I was in need of a little girl talk, just to make sure I was doing the right thing, to make sure I wasn't just being a silly girl and making an arse out of myself.

"See you tomorrow." I called over my shoulder, grinning at the bounce in my step and the sway of my hips that had been absent for a while. I wasn't even causing trouble yet, and already I was happier than I had been in a long time.

A/N: Alrighty guys, I'm going to need your help here! I need ideas! What kind of pranks do you want to see Sirius and Marlene pull? I'm open to anything, so just send me some of your thoughts and ideas :)


	4. Girl's Night In

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! As promised, you definitely see some Lily/James relationship in this one! I know this chapter is much longer than the others, but I just felt like the story was too good to chop up into something smaller. So, please let me know what you think! :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Girl's Night In**

It didn't take long to find Alice, whom I ran into on my way to the Head dormitories that Lily and James stayed in. She was alone, which was surprising. Ever since she admitted to being with Frank Longbottom they were usually attached at the hip.

"Marlene!" she called cheerfully when she spotted me. "I'm so glad I ran into you!"

I smiled. "Alice, I was looking for you. I was hoping for a little girl talk with you and Lily."

Alice's face brightened at this. "Ohh, it's been too long! I'm definitely in need of a good chat. Where's Lily?"

I shrugged. "I was hoping to find her in her rooms, preferably without James attached at the hip, or lips, I should say."

Alice grinned. "Lips is more like it when it comes to those two. It's like they're trying to make up for the last six years of lost kisses."

I laughed. Merlin, I had missed Alice. It felt like forever since we had just chatted as girlfriends. I knew she was busy with lessons and Frank and her own life, but I couldn't help but feel a little abandoned. Why was I the only one still alone? It sucked to feel like I was bothering my best mates when all I wanted was to have a nice chat and go into a chocolate coma like we used to.

"I don't see why James would need to make up for all those years. We all know that he was imagining them every second of the day for the entire time anyway."

"Yes, well, he didn't get to _experience _them." Alice giggled in an exaggerated tone.

I shook my head and linked my elbow with Alice's. "Well, let's just hope he isn't experiencing _anything _when we walk in." I raised my eyebrows and waggled my tongue, making my insinuation very clear, even though we both knew that Lily was a virgin.

"We can only hope." Alice replied, her voice grave. We both started laughing again as we headed off to find Lily.

As luck would have it, Lily was in the Head dorms. She was sitting in the common room with James, and according to them they were 'studying'. But as far as I knew, you didn't study with your eyes closed and your tongue in someone's mouth. Unless, of course, James was trying to acquire some of Lily's knowledge on the subject at hand through some form of osmosis. I didn't really think that was what was going on though.

"I was just leaving anyway,"James said good-naturedly. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about something, and then I was going to go and see if the Marauders wanted to fly around a bit."

I smiled. I knew Sirius was going to be happy to spend some time with his best mate. Then I mentally smacked myself, because I didn't like that line of thought. I sat down in one of the large, cushioned armchairs near the fire and settled in. If James was leaving then we could just sit around the fire, no need to go in Lily's room for privacy. Alice sat in the chair across from me and grinned.

"I guess our prayers weren't answered this time." she mouthed, nodding her head in the direction of Lily and James.

I chuckled. "Guess not." I mouthed back. She grinned.

As much as we had made fun of them, we were both really happy for Lily. She had never been much into relationships and she had never even snogged anyone before James. I had always wondered why she held herself back so much. She was gorgeous, and brilliant. But now that she was with James, I couldn't picture her with anyone else in the world. They were the real thing. Soul mates.

"Bye, love." James said, leaning down to give Lily another kiss on the mouth, although he kept it short and sweet this time. "I'll see you later. Have fun with the girls."

Lily smiled up at him, and I could see how much she loved him. It showed in her eyes, and the way her whole face lit up as she smiled. She looked happier than I had ever seen her, and I had known her for a long time.

"Bye James. I love you."

He grinned widely, obviously overjoyed at her easy declaration. After a quick wave at Alice and me, and another quick kiss shared with Lily, James trotted out of the common room.

Lily looked over at us and blushed. "Sorry 'bout that."

Alice laughed. "Don't apologize Lily!"

"Yeah, what're you apologizing for? That's what people do when they're in love." I added, studying her face. There was something different about her, but I couldn't place exactly what it was.

"I suppose." Lily replied, although the blush on her cheeks had faded slightly.

"Well," Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "We have so much to talk about, and in order to make this a real girl talk we need sweets."

I grinned and Lily smiled widely. "I've missed our weekly girly chats!" she said happily.

"I think we all have. Now lets go get these sweets and start discussing!" I said, hopping up out of my chair.

Lily and Alice stood and we all headed to the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Lily's stash was most likely under her bed or in the bottom drawer of her nightstand so I headed into her room. Once I crossed the threshold, however, I stopped dead. Lily's room was empty. Sure, there was still her bed, and the wardrobe and all the other furniture, but none of her stuff was in the room.

I raised my eyebrow and turned to face her.

"Care to explain where all your things are?" I asked, a wicked grin on my face. The blush was back in full force and I knew that Lily had a lot to tell.

"Let me get the good stuff first." Lily sighed.

I laughed loudly. "From the looks of it, you've been getting the good stuff for a while now."

Lily's faced turned a whole new shade of red and I heard Alice laugh behind me. Shaking her head, Lily grabbed her stash of candy from her nightstand drawer and headed down the stairs again. I followed, Alice right behind me. This was one story I wasn't willing to miss out on.

Once we were settled in the large, comfortable chairs around the fire, the candy spread out on the table in front of us, Alice and I both turned to Lily.

"Spill it now missy," Alice said, grinning. I was surprised at the way she jumped in. Usually Alice was okay with sitting back and waiting to hear the details.

"Okay," Lily breathed, gathering her thoughts as she took a bite of her chocolate frog-her favorite, although I didn't see why. Those things were gross. "Well, as you know, I truly believe James is my soul mate."

Alice and I both nodded. We believed it too. There was no way they _couldn't _be soul mates. It just wasn't possible.

"Well back at the Marauders' party that we had here a while ago, when I was James's 'fake' girlfriend, he found out I was a virgin and I told him that I wanted to wait and for it to be special..." she trailed off, a far away look in her eye, and I just knew that she was recreating the scene in her head. I bit back a sigh. I wish I could have something like that-something so special that it put me on cloud nine. I couldn't help but wonder if my first time would be something special as well, or if it would be with some random guy that I didn't care about because I just wanted to get it over with already.

"Last week was our one month together as an official couple, so James snuck me into Hogsmeade. We spent the day walking around, going in and out of whatever shops that caught our eye. We even stopped into the Hogs Head and had a mug of butterbeer. It was the perfect day. I loved just spending time with him, even if we were just walking around a town that we've both been to hundreds of times before. It was so simple, I can't even explain what was so perfect about it. Maybe its just that I'm so in love my brain is a little silly sometimes." She laughed lightly, and her cheeks flushed. I couldn't help but be jealous. I glanced over at Alice, but she looked just as happy as Lily, and I wondered if Frank made her feel the way Lily was describing.

"When we got back here, the room was filled with lilies. There were petals scattered all over the floor, up the staircase, over every surface available. Full flowers stood in vases everywhere too. It was beautiful. Indescribable. Perfect. When I asked him what all the flowers were for, he just smiled at me and said, 'I wanted you to see something almost as beautiful as you, and I though your namesake would be a good fit'. He assured me that he wasn't expecting anything when he saw my eyes drift to the staircase, and he proved it by leading my to the couch. On the table were three of my favorite books. Muggle books. _Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, and Pride and Prejudice_. They were all original copies. One of the few hundreds that were first released. Original bindings, everything. They must have taken ages to find, but he did it. He suggested that we sit by the fire and he could read one of them to me for the rest of the night, and that's when I knew."

Lily paused and smiled, her whole face shining with happiness. I couldn't help but smile with her. What she was telling us sounded perfect. She was lucky, and I was so incredibly happy for her.

"Oh, Lily..." Alice sighed dreamily.

"I know," Lily said simply, not bragging, just stating a fact. "Anyway, I took the book from his hands and set it on the table, then looked him in the eye. I told him I had a better idea on how to spend the rest of the night. I swear, the boy asked me if I was sure about fifty times before he even kissed me. I told him that I had never been more sure about anything in my life and kissed him before he could protest. I think that's what showed him I was serious. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me up the stairs and to his room. It was so romantic. There were no lilies in his room, and nothing cheesy like I've heard stories about either. No candles on every surface, no 'mood lighting', nothing like that. He truly hadn't been expecting, or even hoping, for anything. I didn't know I could feel more connected to him than I had before, but now, its as if our souls are entwined. We are one being, one soul, just existing in two bodies. I'll love him forever."

I blinked, trying to hide the wetness in my eyes. I ached for a love like that, like Lily had with James. I ached to feel like my soul was so wrapped up in another person's that it became one with theirs.

"We better be in your wedding," Alice said, and I noticed that she was wiping away a tear as well. "Or at least invited to it."

Lily laughed. "I don't think that'll be anytime soon, but you will both certainly be bridesmaids!"

I smiled. I had a feeling-and I couldn't even begin to explain why-that Lily and James would be married in the near future. And why shouldn't they be? They were perfect.

"So, you've been sharing his bed since that night?" Alice asked, bringing the conversation back to the topic that started the conversation-Lily's empty bedroom.

"Erm, well, yes. After that night I just didn't feel right sleeping alone. It's not like we do _that _every single night,"she said, but her blushing face told us that it was probably just about every single night.

"But wait, what about McGonagal? Doesn't she come and check on the two of you?" I questioned. I knew that Professor McGonagal had to check on them, otherwise the other students would feel like Lily and James got special treatment, and just because they were Head Boy and Girl, the other students were touchy about special privileges.

"She does, but she just turns a blind eye. I was quite surprised, actually. She even pulled me aside when she first noticed that my things were in James's room. She said, and I quote her directly, 'You and Potter are good for each other. You balance each other out. I'm happy for you, , and I'm going to pretend that I didn't notice that your bed was rather unslept in while Mr. Potter's was rather rumpled.'"

I doubled over in laughter. I could not even picture Professor McGonagal in that situation. I would've paid to see that.

"Enough about me now," Lily said after we had all calmed down a little. "Marlene, you said you had something to talk about?"

I bit my lip. Yeah, this is what I had come for, but after hearing all about Lily and James, I wasn't sure I wanted to share my stupid idea about trying to be friends with the boy I was trying not to love. I grabbed a butterball and stuffed it into my mouth. I let the flavor of the butterscotch and chocolate soak into my tastebuds while I steeled myself for the girls' reactions.

"I made a proposal to Sirius," I stated, holding my hands up when their eyes got wide. "NOT a marriage sort, but a friendship sort. I proposed to him that we try to be friends. Seeing how were are the _only _two of our friends that are unattached, and we all know that you couples are quite busy being enamoured with each other, I decided it might be a good time to try and restore my friendship with him and finally put my feelings for him behind me. We've decided that we'll base this friendship on pranks and whatnot. Sort of like what the Marauders used to do together all the time."

I knew I had withheld a lot of information, like the part where I wanted to pull the pranks because I felt restless and wanted to let loose and be wild for once. But I had told them all the pertinient information.

"I think that sounds like a lot of fun Marls." Lily said, a slow grin spreading over her face. "But I think that you should focus your attention on making Sirius realize his feelings for you, rather than you burying your feelings for him."

"I second that!" Alice shouted, nearly jumping out of her chair. "I think that you should play it off as you just being friends with him, but really, you'll be your perfect, charming, gorgeous self and he'll finally admit that he's in love with you! Kind of like James did to Lily!"

Lily stuck her tongue out at Alice, then turned to me. "It's perfect Marls. Sirius loves you, he's just afraid to admit it. But if you aren't pushy, and you really act as though you only want to be friends with him, he'll get the chance to overcome those fears. By then, your relationship will be really strong too, because you'll really get to know even more about each other as friends."

I mulled over what they were telling me. Hadn't I considered this myself? It really was a good idea, and if Sirius didn't feel anything towards me, I wouldn't be embarrassed or rejected, because I wouldn't have made a declaration to be rejected in the first place. Really, it was a good idea.

"I think you guys are right. I was thinking about doing just that, but now that you both support it, I think that's what I'm going to do."

They grinned, and I couldn't help but laugh. "You know, when I met the two of you in first year, I never would have guessed just how duplicitous you can both be."

"It's a talent that we've learned to embrace." Lily replied, a mischevious twinkle in her eye. "Now, let's get to planning this out."

**A/N: Don't forget to show the review button a little love ;)**


	5. The Makeover

**A/N: Okay my lovely reader! Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**The Makeover**

I was exhausted. After Lily, Alice, and I talked about everything that had happened to us in the past couple weeks and formed a rough plan for me to get Sirius's serious attention, all of us had fallen asleep in the common room. When James returned, he had carried Lily up to his room and told Alice and I to go sleep in Lily's unused room so that we would be comfortable.

I sat up, kicking my feet over the side of the bed I was sharing with Alice and stretched. I had only gotten three hours of sleep, and I definitely needed something to wake me up. I tiptoed quietly out of the room and shut the door behind me before heading to the bathroom. I knew Lily wouldn't mind if I used her shower and shampoo.

After washing my hair with Lily's signature strawberry shampoo and standing under the hot spray of water, I felt much more awake and ready to face the day. I was glad to see that Lily and Alice were already awake when I walked down the stairs to the common room. They were both still in their pajamas, hair messy, and looking as tired as I felt.

"Morning girls." I said, grinning at them. Despite the lack of sleep, I was in a good mood.

They both grumbled something unintelligible and lifted a hand in greeting.

"I'll leave you two to wake up and get ready for the day. Lil, I hope you don't mind that I used your shower. I needed something to wake me up. And now I've got to run back to my room and grab and few things for class and get ready before I meet Sirius at breakfast."

"Marls, I love you, but stop talking." Alice moaned into the couch, which she was currently occupying, her face stuffed into the cushions.

"Please." Lily added, always the polite one. I laughed.

"See you later then." I called as I pushed the portrait open and climbed into the hallway.

Seeing how it was still pretty early still, there were no students in the halls and I made it back to the portrait of the Fat Lady rather quickly.

"Password?" she inquired, trying to stiffle a yawn but failing.

"Lumis nirvana." I replied. She nodded and swung her picture forward, her eyes drifting shut as she did so.

It felt so strange to be awake and about so early in the morning, but I couldn't help but enjoy it. There was something so peaceful about the castle in the hours when everyone was asleep. There was a stillness and a calm that enveloped everything.

Smiling, I drifted up the stairs that led to my room as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake anyone up. I loved being a seventh year because it meant we got smaller dorms. This year I was only sharing my room with Alice, now that Lily had her own dorm. Compared to the huge groups of students in the lower classes, having a room almost completely to myself was awesome.

I headed to my armoire, pulling out a clean uniform. After my conversation with the girls last night, Lily had suggested that I dress up a little more-just to get Sirius's attention. I didn't see how that was possible, due to the fact that we all had matching uniforms that were required, but Lily and Alice told me to magic my uniform into showing a little more skin, a trick Lily had learned when she overheard the Marauders one evening before she and James got together. Apparently they had been discussing how good some Ravenclaw girl had looked with a short skirt that she had altered.

Shrugging, I followed the girls' advice and after I changed into my clean uniform I used magic to make my skirt shorter and my shirt a little more fitted. Where before my skirt had almost completely covered my knees and my shirt covered everything from my neck to my wrists to my waist, my skirt now stopped mid-thigh and my white oxford shirt ended just below my elbows and just above my waistband. Whenever I reached in any direction, a strip of my stomach showed, and I was thankful that my stomach was toned from flying and running the previous summer. Thanks to the new fit of my shirt, I also had to unbutton the top three buttons, revealing the hollow of my throat, my collarbones, and quite a bit of cleavage. It was a good thing I was comfortable with my body and the way I looked, or I would have been blushing almost as brightly as Lily thanks to the sheer amount of skin that I was showing.

When I was done dressing, I slipped my knee high socks on and moved over to the vanity I shared with Alice and observed my reflection in the mirror. I usually wore my hair up in a ponytail and no make-up, but I knew that wouldn't cut it for the goal I had in mind. Plus, I had both of my best friends' voices in the back of my head, telling me to put some effort into my appearance for once.

I pull my hair back into a clip so it wasn't in my face for the makeup application process. It was always such a pain to have little strands of hair get stuck in my eyelashes while I was trying to apply mascara. As I looked over all the tubes and bottles on the vanity, I remembered why I normally didn't bother with any of it. It wasn't as if I was ugly. I knew I was fairly attractive. Boys gave me their attention. But as Lily and Alice would both tell me, _You need to get Sirius's attention. His full attention. _And I knew that they were right.

I skipped over the foundation and coverup powders, my skin being clear and smooth as it was, and grabbed a tube of mascara that promised me 'long lucious lashes'. I swiped the product over both sets of eyelashes, careful not to smear it all over my face. I'd rather not look like a raccoon, thank you very much. When I was satisfied that my lashes looked long and dark as midnight, I screwed the cap back on and dropped it onto the table. I dabbed some vanilla lip gloss on my lips then let my hair down.

My hair was long and thick, and usually really hard to deal with, which is why I always just threw it into a ponytail. Today, however, I tapped my hair with my wand and magically dried it. With another tap and string of words, I willed my hair to fall in light curls down my back. My hair was so long that I could almost sit on it, and it was really heavy, but today it felt light and bouncy. The curls were soft and not overdone, so I didn't look like I tried too hard.

I stood back and looked at my reflection in the full length mirror, surprised at what I saw. I actually looked, well, pretty. I had gotten into the habit of playing down my features and trying to blend in, but today I hadn't followed any of my usual routine. My blue eyes were bright, and the mascara only enhanced their color and made me look a little mysterious. My hair was light and bouncy, my lips full and glossy. My skin was tan from being outside most of the summer, tryng to escape the 'perfection' that was expected in the McKinnon household. My cleavage was subtle, but still noticable, and my stomach and legs were both tanned and toned. It was like I was a whole different person. And I liked it. This was the image of a girl who could handle a boy like Sirius Black. A girl who could be fun and flirty and mischevious all at the same time. I was happy to be this girl.

Grinning brightly, I threw on my robe but left it open-thankfully it wasn't required to tie it shut, or the makeover would've been pointless-and slipped on my shoes. Grabbing my book bag, I headed out the door and down the stair. I was due to meet Sirius in the dining hall soon, and I didn't want to be late.

Not paying attention to where I was going, I headed to the portrait hole and bumped into someone. Hard. I groaned and rubbed my shoulder as I looked up and came face to face with none other than Sirius. Of course it would be him that I run into.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled, biting my lip. "Wasn't looking where I was going."

He just stared down at me, seemingly in shock. I grinned.

"Something wrong?" I asked innocently.

He swallowed, _twice, _then shook his head. "Erm, no, nothing's wrong. It's just early I suppose."

"Yeah, that's probably it." I teased, fighting back a grin. He had noticed!

Sirius let his eyes wander down my body and I fought not to squirm, even as I felt a shiver hit my spine. My body tingled every place he let his eyes rest for more than a second, which happened to be most parts of my body. When his eyes reached my face, I bit my lip again and his eyes lingered over my mouth, his eyes darkening noticably.

"Well," I said finally, recovering from the affect his gaze had had on me, "should we head to breakfast now?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Yes, yeah, let's do that. I can tell you about the prank I was thinking about last night. I think its rather perfect for our first, but you'll have to make your decision."

I grinned and climbed out of the portrait hole. "Let's hear it then! I want to get started. I'm feeling a little mischevious today." I laughed, winking at him exaggeratedly.

He grinned back at me. "Oh, it that right? I never would have picked up on that."

We headed down the corridor, Sirius filling my in on his idea for our first joint prank while trying to keep his eyes either ahead of him or on my face but not quite succeding.

This was going to be an interesting day.

**A/N: So...what did you think? ;) Let me know in a review! I know this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I feel like it's important to see Marlene in this bit. Anyways, I need some ideas for pranks! I have a few stored away, but I'd love to know what you would like to see. The first prank will be in the next chapter, and if you leave a review with prank ideas, I just might use it (hopefully that's an incentive for you lovely readers :) ) **

**Also, I feel like I should warn you that I might not be uploading as quickly as I have been. In two days, I'll be moving from small town Central California to New York City for college. I'll be busy with getting settled and adjusted, as well as with starting school, but just know that I am NOT abandoning this story! Just stick with me through the duration, please?**

**Alright, I'll end this awfully long author's note now. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! **

**xoxo**


End file.
